Karma
by DarkAl-25
Summary: When the band finally have enough funds to take a break for a moment, it would seem that Axel gets on the bad side of a Gypsy. Once it is all said and done, how will the band react when they're drummer has to deal with one of the most interesting transformations ever thought possible…? FemAxel/Benatar Don't like then don't read. Lemon chapters will have a warning.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will be a FemAxel and Benetar story. If you dislike, then please do not read.

Summary: When the band finally have enough funds to take a break for a moment, it would seem that Axel gets on the bad side of a Gypsy. Once it is all said and done, how will the band react when they're drummer has to deal with one of the most interesting transformations ever thought possible…?

Karma

Chapter One

It had been a few days, and for the first time in what seemed like months, four young adults sat in a hotel room together, each exhausted and happy to escape the blistering heat outside. Puff, who at this point had tossed off his red hoodie and flopped down on one of the hotel beds, was running his hand though his slightly sweaty hair and letting out an agitated groan.

"Why can't god like… make it rain already or something!?" Puff huffed, his blue orbs falling to DeeJay's brown ones.

DeeJay, who had also found it necessary to shed his blue sweat suit jacket at this point gave a shrug and grabbed a towel from one of the shelves in front of the bathroom and slung it over his broad brown shoulders. Looking back at puff he pointed towards the bathroom, "I don't know what yall' plan to do, but I'm taking a shower and I suggest you do the same, ever since the air conditioning in the bus broke…"

Axel cut in, his green eyes staring through dark brown hair matted to his forehead, "We kinda smell a bit like ass," he tugged off his black skull t-shirt.

"Exactly…" DeeJay nodded, before heading into the bathroom.

There was a prolonged silence before Puff glanced to their main player who currently sat in the corner, Benatar. The guy looked just as disheveled as the rest of them, his blonde hair sticking to his face, but his caramel brown eyes just started at his friends. Puff tossed a pillow at the multi-talented man and groaned, "Hey Benatar… why don't you go get us some drinks or something?"

"But I got the drinks an' food last time…" he frowned, which was very true. He'd taken care of just about every expense they had…

"That's because your freakin' loaded! Why don't you just use your family funds money to book us a gig already!?" Puff spat agitatedly.

"Because I think it's better if we work our way to the top… that way we'll be recognized for our skill not the amount of money we hav-," he was cut short by Puff.

"You know what, just stop… go get us some drinks before I kick your ass…" good thing Benatar assumed he was kidding.

"How am I supposed to carry everything back?" he questioned.

"I dunno!" he stopped glancing at Axel, and a smirk rode across his face, "Axel you go with Benatar!"

"Fuck that!" he spat back.

"As the band leader I command you to go!"

Axel stood up and threw his black skull t-shirt back on, not understanding how Benatar could keep his blue suit on the entire time, even if he'd loosened it up. It was then they proceeded to leave, but not before Axel slugged Puff hard in the shoulder.

"Why do you buy that shit when you can drink it out of the sink?" Axel questioned, watching as Benatar grabbed some flavored water.

"Hmm…? Oh, well, I like the fizz of soda but I don't really like the flavor of it… actually I'd prefer to have some tea but unfortunately we don't have a coffee pot, or a stove to make any…" he seemed kind of sad.

"Uhh, about that, what's with the whole tea thing anyway?" Axel never understood the 'British gentleman' as most people referred to him.

"Well in England, there is a time specifically dedicated to tea time! Me and my mum and dad would sit down at the same time every day and we'd talk about our days and what we'd accomplish throughout the day. I'd also play my mum some songs since…" he cut himself off not wanting to bring it up, "A-anyway, let's get the drinks and head back,"

Axel was surprised to hear anything about Ben's parents. All he knew was the bastard came from a rich home… much unlike himself, "Just cause' you don't have a tea pot, or a coffee pot doesn't mean you can't have tea right? Can't you just let the little tea baggy thing sit in a cup of like water or something? That's what a lot of my girlfriends always did,"

Ben nodded, "I suppose I could do that, it just won't taste the same,"

"Don't be such a picky prick," Axel growled.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to offend, I was merely making a statement…." Ben felt awkward now.

"Yeah, well you did, some people can't even have that luxury you know?" he proceeded to grab the box of tea and tossed it into a basket labeled 'County Market'.

Ben looked down at the ground, "So, what kinda drink do you want?"

Axel smirked grabbing a bottle of Captain Morgan and tossing it into the basket as well, "Isn't it obvious?"

Benatar couldn't deny the taste of alcohol was definitely one he enjoyed, so he grabbed a case of Samuel Adams for him and his friends to enjoy. Actually, he enjoyed getting drunk with them, it was definitely better company that way, even if Puff had a habit of being REALLY clingy when he was drunk. The only one who stayed the same was DeeJay. Heck, even Axel was nicer to him.

"What kinda' munchies should we get?" Axel questioned.

"Umm…. How about chips… those gummy worm things, dip, ice cream…." Benatar started to rattle off a list.

Axel slugged him, earning a yelp from the Brit, "Stop talking and just grab something!"

Benatar had to keep from slugging the man back, otherwise it would have been very ungentlemanly.

On the way home Benatar noticed a young woman struggling to get her small cart to move. Upon closer inspection he saw the wheel had come loose, preventing any movement. He handed the bags he was carrying to Axel and rushed to the maiden's side.

"Um, excuse me miss? Your wagon…" he pointed to the back wheel, "It's not going to move like this… here let me help,"

Ben, despite the heat and how tired he already was, had vaulted the wagon up and managed to squeeze a brick under the heavy object before grabbing the wheel, adjusting it and tightening the bolt which held the wheel. He let out a heavy breath as he wriggled the brick out from under it and looked at the woman.

Ben was shocked for a few reasons when he looked at her. She wore an array of beautiful and colorful scarfs. He swore there was a color for every hue of the rainbow. A flowing gown like dress clothed her appearing to be made of silk. Her skin was darker than his own but lighter than DeeJay's, and her eyes shone a beautiful brown color. A set of freckles laced over her nose and cheeks. She was definitely a sight to behold.

"I-I um…. I…," he gulped and smiled, "T-there you go!" he gave a soft chuckle.

The young woman smiled letting her hand grace over his now heated cheeks. She closed a bit of the distance between them and let her eye lids flutter shut a moment.

"Young man…" she purred, "If you could have one wish… what would it be…?"

His mind fell to his mother immediately, "I'd want my mother to…" he felt a lump form in his throat.

The gypsy frowned a bit, "I am sorry, I'm still not quite so skilled as to heal the-"

"How did you…?" he shook his head.

"Anything else you desire,"

He stopped and thought about it for a moment, "I want to be married and happy with a woman of my dreams then, and have children for my mother to see before anything…" he trailed off.

The woman's smile returned, "I can give you that,"

It was at this moment that she felt a man push past her and into Benatar. He grabbed the blonde by the shirt and growled, "It's hot as fuck out here and you want to flirt!?"

"Axel! She was in trouble! She needed help!" he retaliated.

Axel released him, "Let the bitch find her own way, it makes you stronger!" he spat on the ground.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "You dare interfere with my work…?"

"And if I do hot mama?" he stopped dead in his tracks, realizing how beautiful the woman really was, "How about we ditch the loser and go somewhere more private…?"

The woman shook her head, taking a small pouch from her wagon and running her fingers through the materials inside before blowing the substance at Axel. He gaged a second waving the dust away from his face.

"_May you feel that pain of the partners you've abused, may you feel the ache of a broken heart, and may you feel your own stomach twist! Let the insults you've given me turn you a thousand times over into something you can't stand_!" she gave a final blow and let the dust settle once more.

"Ack! Man this stuff smells awful!" Axel chocked on the powder.

"As for you…" she turned back to Benatar placing a hand on his chest where his heart was positioned, "_May you find love, may you no longer weep… may everything you dreamed be lovers keep, let the fires of passion burn bright as day, may the gift of love soon fall your way…"_

Benatar felt his heart soar for a moment, and shut his eyes. He felt so warm… so happy…!

"Thank you very much miss-," he stopped. The young woman was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This will be a FemAxel and Benetar story. If you dislike, then please do not read.

Summary: When the band finally have enough funds to take a break for a moment, it would seem that Axel gets on the bad side of a Gypsy. Once it is all said and done, how will the band react when they're drummer has to deal with one of the most interesting transformations ever thought possible…?

Karma

Chapter Two

Benatar drank a lot of booze that night. He let the warm rush of fluid invade his mouth and the gentle warmth cradle his body. He enjoyed the feeling, but was careful not to indulge into it too much. He felt the familiar arm of Puff around his waist as the younger man started babbling something about Tig and how he wanted to so some quite unquestionable things to her.

Ben shook it off and took another swig of Daniels, that Axel had given up for some odd reason… maybe that dust had made him sick? If that was the case then he would pay for the hospital bill as he normally had… He looked over to DeeJay who was still holding his liquor strong. Man the guy could drink…

"So… as' Axel had anything yet…?" he slurred a bit, his mind a bit hazy

"Not that I know of…" DeeJay replied, taking a drink of Samuel Adams.

Maybe that's why he was feeling a bit more tipsy than the rest of them… he WAS the only one drinking hard liquor. Puff's reason for being drunk…. Well, he never was good at holding his liquor.

There was a sickening noise coming from the bathroom, "Puff…? I think Axel's…." he watched as Puff lay there passed out on the bed. He looked to DeeJay and raised a questioning brow.

"Hell, I'm not goin' in there, I'll end up getting' sick myself," DeeJay protested.

Ben gave a small sigh, and managed to heave his wobbly frame upwards, stumbling into the wall across from him. He shook his head to get the world to stop spinning.

_Okay, maybe I am drunk…_ he thought silently to himself.

He fixed the hair over his left eye and then proceeded to the bathroom. He placed his head on the cool wooden door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He let out a small groan, "Axel… are you even in there…?"

A heaving vomit noise was heard. Benatar felt himself snap a back a bit more to reality and opened the door.

There was Axel praying to the toilet gods, and he hadn't even taken a single drink yet. Ben sighed, the other two weren't going to help the man, so he may as well do it…

Sitting himself on the right side of his band mate, he pulled back all of Axel's hair and rubbed his back. The man continued to convulse and shake violently with an ill look on his face. Even if his said face was much more… gentle?

Axel glared at Ben, those emerald eyes shooting daggers at him, "I… didn't tell you… you could come in…!" he choked before tossing his cookies into the toilet again.

Ben ignored him, continuing his administration on the other, "Shush now… it's alright I won' tell anyone…" he gave a small frown towards his friend, "Maybe we should take you to a hospit-"

"NO!" it came out as more of a squeak than a growl like it normally would.

Ben was taken aback by the sudden squeak that had left his friends throat. Was he choking? He braced his friend around his shoulders and noticed…. they were much smaller than his own shoulders. Last he checked he and Axel had pretty much the same build…

"Axel, are you sure you're alright?" Ben bent down closer to Axel's face and noticed his features weren't hard like they normally were.

His eyes were softer, tears forming in them. Probably from all the vomiting… His cheeks were more round and soft, his hair was even softer. His clothes were… baggier? His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh you stupid-," he was stopped in mid-sentence to empty his stomach contents.

"Are you a-," he scoffed and pulled the rest of Axel's hair back to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, I'm a chick… got a pussy and everything…" he bit back a smile, "Wanna see…?"

Ben's face lit up a bright pink, "Heaven's no!" he choked a bit on his embarrassment.

He watched Axel rest his…err… her forehead to the toilet seat. She was caught in a hot sweat and she looked exhausted from all the sickness. He looked back towards the room where they would all be sleeping.

"Should we tell the other guys…?" Ben asked concerned.

"No way," she exhaled a rough sound leaving her lungs, "With tits like these they'd never let me live it down…" he gave a soft laugh.

Honestly, Axel was a very attractive young woman. Her eyes half shut, even if they had dark circles under them from his constant lack of sleep. Her skin was a bit darker than his own but still soft, and her hands still held the callouses she'd obtained from the drums and playing her guitar. Her body was curved into a beautiful hour glass shape, even if her old clothes didn't define it very well. Her belt hung loose around her hips and the shirt she wore was now a bit too big for her. Also, as embarrassed as it was for him to admit it, she had a very cute set of hooters. Probably no bigger than a C cup.

Ben scoffed realizing he was staring at the dark haired maiden, and opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sure they probably make fun of you, but… well, how about I help you to bed…?"

"Sure," Axel nodded sure the contents of her stomach were no longer wanting to be voided, "Just don't cop a feel or anything unless you tell me first alright?" a sly smile rode across her ill stricken face.

Ben's face shot red again, he was sure that Axel had found a new way to torture him… and he wasn't too pleased in this fact… Last thing he needed was her to mess with his libido like that! It was very improper, and well… a man can only take so much.

A thought then occurred to Benatar that had him slightly worried, "You don't think it's your herpes that are making you sick do you?"

"Hmmm… dunno, I don't even know the symptoms… but I'm pretty sure it's the whole 'turning into a girl thing'," she shrugged.

"I'm just surprised you're taking it so well…"

"Hey, now I can be a lesbian,"

"Then why are you hittin' on me?"

"I like fuckin' with ya," she laughed, "Now hand me a beer,"

"I think not," he put the beer away, "But I'll save you some for tomorrow alright?"

"Fuck you Benatar…!" she struggled to get up but found herself woozily falling back onto the bed.

"Night Axel," Ben yawned before lying on a pallet on the floor, since Puff and DeeJay were sharing a bed and it would be improper for him and Axel to share.

"Yeah whatever…" she growled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Ben smiled, he knew a dirty little secret. But he would never spill it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This will be a FemAxel and Benetar story. If you dislike, then please do not read.

Summary: When the band finally have enough funds to take a break for a moment, it would seem that Axel gets on the bad side of a Gypsy. Once it is all said and done, how will the band react when they're drummer has to deal with one of the most interesting transformations ever thought possible…?

Karma

Chapter Three

Benatar felt the warm sunlight brush across his face and hissed. While he did love the outdoors and nature, he had a major hang over. He felt the pound in his head grow like the pounding of a heartbeat. His glazed eyes looked about the room and saw Puff sleeping on the bed, half way hanging off, and DeeJay rolling over to the other side of the bed. Looking to Axel, he noticed she was sleeping lazilly, the sun hitting her body in such a way she seemed to glow.

Ben shook away the thoughts, the thoughts of a horny man with need in the morning. He sat up realizing in his sleep, he'd removed his shirt, leaving his tie dangling around his neck, and his pants had been unbuttoned. If he didn't know that he stripped in his sleep, he would have assumed the worst.

Grabbing a towel off the table, he slung it over his arm and scratched the back of his head. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom for his shower, where he started it off cold for obvious reasons.

Drying his hair thoroughly, he returned to the living room to gather his clothing and dress himself. He tossed the towel to the side and slid on his blue boxers.

A whistle was heard, "Ow, take it off big boy,"

Ben turned around suddenly to see the brunette he put to bed last night staring at him a can of beer in one hand.

"Really Axel? This early in the morning?" Benatar sighed, and flushed at the realization he was naked in front of a woman.

"What? I didn't get one last night," she chugged the rest of the can tossing it into the trash, and releasing a belch that could NOT have come from a woman.

"C-could you quit starin'? It's embarrassing…" Ben swallowed hard.

"It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before…" she scoffed, "Besides… I can't help but look at that neat little happy trail on your stomach," she continued to tease.

"AXEL!"

"Psh, can't take a joke can you…?" she stretched out on the bed, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to go… ungh… clothes shopping… I need bras…,"

"And pants, and shirts, and underwear…," Benatar mentally started doing the math in his head for what the cost would come out to be.

"Nah, I'll just wear my old clothes and get more belts," she began plucking at the fuzz on the blankets.

Ben wasn't about to argue, the more money he could save the better. It was bad enough he was taking from his family savings for what his father called 'A wasteful project'. His father never did approve of his musical ingenuity. He always wanted Ben to take over the family business, but he wasn't about to do that. His mother however… she always encouraged his love of music, despite being a young mother.

He finished dressing himself, brushing through his hair with a comb, "Where's Puff and DeeJay?"

"Something about going to get the bus repaired… wanted me to stay behind and look after you," she laughed.

"You're the one who needs taken care of…" Ben said under muffled breath.

"What was that?" Axel asked un-amused by the comment.

"Nothing Axel… nothing at all,"

They were back on the road again, up for their next gig. Of course they had snuck into the nearest mall without DeeJay and Puff beforehand to get Axel her 'necessities', and of course they had to get one of the women whom wanted Axel to try on everything in the store. Axel actually got somewhere flirting with her too! It was surprising how many ladies that worked in underwear department stores actually were into that sort of thing…

As for trying on the clothes, they'd stuck to just buying bras and some underwear, considering Axel couldn't fit her hips into any of the boxers she owned anymore. Her hips were FAR too large, and as much as she wanted to free ball, she found that it would be necessary to have underwear for when that dreaded 'cycle' burst forth.

But now they were all piled into the bus, which actually smelled better than usual. Puff had the thing dry cleaned after much argument and pleading from Benatar. So now the bus smelled like fresh pine instead of sweat, beer, and feet.

Ben practiced on his key-tar looking over once in a while at the others to see what they were up to. It was at this moment that Puff had made a sharp turn on the bus and caused Ben to fling forward and smack his face into the counter they had on the bus. He felt a searing pain ricochet through his face and nose as he glanced up to see the cause of the sudden stop. Puff had a look of pure anger on his face.

"ARGH! REALLY ASS HOLE!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU- OH NO! GET YOUR SCRAWNEY ASS BACK HERE BITCH! I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" he began to yell.

"Another result of Puff's road rage…" he swore he heard DeeJay curse about something else as well, involving puff, a wrench, and other places, but Ben's nose hurt to much to think about it.

He felt something snake down his chin and wiped it to reveal crimson droplets, "Darn, I hope I didn't break me nose," he said with a bit of a nasally tone to shis voice.

Axel glanced back, "Yo! I think he broke his face!," he proceeded to laugh, much to Ben's dismay.

DeeJay stood up from his usual spot by Puff and walked to the back to look at his nose. With one quick pull, there was a loud pop, and a short gasp from Ben as his nose popped back into place, "Nah, its fine now,"

Benatar plopped down on his bottom bunk of the bunk beds in their bus and sighed, _Reminds me of high school._ He shook his head letting his thoughts wonder back to the day he'd met his band, his friends. They were a lot nicer back then…

A heck of a lot nicer…

Puff had dorky braces, and huge owl glasses, most girls avoided him and he still liked to be as outgoing as possible to make friends and hopefully get laid by a pretty girl. DeeJay had eighties hair, and didn't care what anyone thought of him. Benatar himself was the new foreign exchange kid, and his accent may have been noticeable now, but it was much worse then. Axel came to them after their junior year of high school, the summer after. He'd been transferred by some sort of agency, him and his family.

He wondered how they'd react to him being a woman now…

But anyway, he knew he'd stick with them through and through after they're senior year of high school. Puff had taken a bloody nose for him, saying that no one messed with his friends but him. Man was he right on that one. He made fun of Ben all the time, but when it came to someone else trying to beat up or make fun of him… he was always there.

DeeJay had managed to help him out of a brawl in high school as well. Beat the shit out of the guy actually. DeeJay had always been nice to him and still was. Whenever he needed girl advice, he went to Dee as well… even if he ended up in the friend zone more often then not, it was due to the fact he didn't make a move when Dee had advised him too.

As for Axel, Ben was neutral on him. He would slug Ben hard enough to bruise, he would yell insults and volunteer him for the most ridiculous things. He would steal his left overs, his special brandy, and at one point he even stole his key-tar. But…

He'd brought back the key-tar and the keys didn't stick like they had been, and even gave him one of his guitars to have. Hell, he even shared some of his own alcohol.

He was tough to pin, and now that he was a she, she was even tougher to decipher…

It was then that the bus stopped and they found themselves at their next concert.

"Can you still sing Benatar?" Puff called back?

"Yea, I can," he spoke slightly muffled before blowing his nose and heading out with the rest of his band mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This will be a FemAxel and Benetar story. If you dislike, then please do not read.

Summary: When the band finally have enough funds to take a break for a moment, it would seem that Axel gets on the bad side of a Gypsy. Once it is all said and done, how will the band react when they're drummer has to deal with one of the most interesting transformations ever thought possible…?

Karma

Chapter Four

(Author's Note: This chapter will delve deeper into the entire bands relationships. I'm unsure if it will be one or two chapters so bear with me.)

"But mummy!" a younger Benatar looked at his mother with big doe eyes, the caramel spheres shining through his parted hair.

"Now Ben… please… I just know you'll love this school… you'll make friend who enjoy music and that Darvel and MC comics that you like…" a gentle voice spoke.

"It's marvel and DC," he corrected, a sweet smile crossing the young Benatar's face.

The woman before him was tall, appearing to be in her early twenties, but in fact being in her thirties. She had beautiful blue eyes and a genuine white smile. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back, making her silhouette appear almost ghost like. She was very pale, and look kind of sickly. The night gown she wore was at about knee length, and her face was flushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear…" she kissed her son on the forehead before coughing a bit into her hand.

"Mum! Are you sure you're alright!? I can stay and take care of you…" Ben sounded distraught.

"No, your schooling is very important Benny dear…" she took a weak breath inward, as a tall man came behind her to steady the sickly woman.

The man was tall as well, sporting blonde hair that was greying with age. His eyes were a caramel brown, and his smile was a sad one. He wore a business suit that looked as serious as the look on his own face.

"Dear… you mustn't strain yourself…" the man seemed so gentle with his wife, who was definitely much younger than himself. The man had to be at least seventy.

Ben looked to the ground slinging his heavy pack over his shoulder and taking long strides towards the door. He wanted to make his mother happy, so he obeyed.

Once at school, he looked up at the bright red bricked building, a slight bit of ivy crawling up its cracked walls. He let out a sigh, tucking one of his favorite comic books under his arm and proceeding to enter the building.

The school was bustling with students, scurrying to get to their classrooms or to meet their significant others. While some were rushing down the halls, looking like pack mules as they zigzagged through the crowd. A few weren't very lucky and ended up bumping into other people spilling their stuff and getting laughed at.

Benatar stopped and helped one of the boys pick up their stuff. The boy had braces and a red hoodie adorning his person. Benatar gave a gentle smile as he handed the other fellow his books and saw an issue of Batman scattered amongst them. He gave a wide grin.

"That's the issue where poison Ivy makes an appearance right?" he looked over the front page.

It was in mint condition.

"Uhh, yeah actually," he looked curiously at the other man who was now handing him his stuff.

"I love DC, but unlike most people I also like Marvel a lot as well… dunno why that's a bad thing…" Ben looked down embarrassed.

"Hey dude, what's your name?" the red hooded boy asked.

"Oh, umm Benatar," he stumbled over his words a moment.

"Names Puff," smirked the boy as he grabbed Ben's hand and shook it ferociously.

"Umm…" he looked confused, definitely not used to this contact…

"What class ya got next?" asked Puff.

"Huh?" Ben was confused.

"Your classes, duh!" he scoffed, "What are you foreign?"

Ben blushed, "You can't tell from me accent?"

"Oh shit, are you really from another country?" he didn't see that coming.

"Hey, midget, what's takin' you so long?" a black guy walked over, his stacked up afro seeming to add quite a bit to his height.

"New guy," pointed Puff.

The black kid eyeballed him a moment before extending a hand, "Names DeeJay, ever need advice I'm the guy you talk too,"

Ben simply nodded his reply.

Blood pooled around the ground near Ben, his vision blurred. He looked up weakly, and got back onto his feet, that same blank expression on his face. Why were they so mean to them? Why did they hurt them…?

Ben refused to lift his fists, and lifted his chin into the air.

"What's wrong ya little pussy!? Too scared to fight?" asked an obviously older upper classmen, with a baseball cap turned around.

"Look at em'! He's so scared he can't even move!" another man with blonde hair spoke, slamming his fist into Benatar's face.

Ben fell to the ground again, but stood back up, "T-that the best you got…?"

"Why you little-!" the blonde reached to hit him again, but was caught by a black fist.

"You got a bone to pick with us?" Ben looked up to see Puff speaking, and DeeJay holding back the hit.

Benatar's eyes widened as the two fought the others, blood pooling from their noses. Ben didn't understand how in the world they could take such a beating for him… none of the other American's seemed to…

Another blow was taken to Puff's face and the scrawny little man seemed to bounce back up and fight back with more fervor then before… why…?

DeeJay knocked the bully with the hat on his ass, making the coward run away terrified.

Puff was knocked down again, but this time Ben reacted, pulling his fist back, he slammed it hard into the blonde's face, a loud crack being all that was heard. The man was out cold.

Benatar flexed his hand a few times before grabbing Puff by the hand and helping the young chap up. He smiled his busted lip more obvious.

"Shoulda…. Told me you could fight…. Woulda…. Let you save your damn self…," scoffed Puff, a joking smile on his face.

A few years later…

It was senior year of high school, and everything was great. Sure, many of the people that they were around still beat the shit out of them, but at least he had friends. Two wonderful friends that cared about him, and he wouldn't trade it for the world…

But it was senior year… and they'd be going their separate ways after this.

But…

"Alright class, we have a new student!" the brunette teacher spoke sternly, her green eyes glazing over the classroom.

It was at this moment that a brunette walked in, his head glancing down at the floor. His backpack was loosely slung over his shoulder.

"Class, this is Axel Chains, be sure to welcome him with open arms,"

"Yo, uh… yeah," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly before taking a seat next to a pretty blonde girl, "Heh hot mama, how's it going?"

_Oh dear lord, he's one of THOSE men…_ Ben shook his head.

"What're you shakin' your head for shit face?" the brunette barked.

Ben looked around before pointing at himself, "Me?"

"Yeah, you," he sneered.

Benatar shrugged, "Call me what you will,"

The brunette, whom was angry by this point retaliated, "Better watch out,"

Not like he'd ever have to worry…

"Yo! Are those drum sticks!?" It was Puff.

_Shoot!_ Ben mentally cursed.

"We could use a drummer," DeeJay nodded.

"N-now hold on a minute-," Ben looked worried.

Axel saw the pained look on Ben's face and smiled, "Sure, I'll be your drummer,"

It started the, soon-to-be-, whirlwind of emotions and arguments that Axel would attempt to ensue.

…Current day.

The crowd screamed for the band, a few fans tossing things from roses, to bras…

Ben shook his head, watching as Puff, DeeJay, and Axel each took to their own happiness in seeing the event.

Ben took off his headset, and tossed it to the ground.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" smiled Puff.

"Out," he spoke softly.

"Out where?"

Ben didn't answer, he just continued to walk, hoping he wouldn't see them again for awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This will be a FemAxel and Benetar story. If you dislike, then please do not read.

Summary: When the band finally have enough funds to take a break for a moment, it would seem that Axel gets on the bad side of a Gypsy. Once it is all said and done, how will the band react when they're drummer has to deal with one of the most interesting transformations ever thought possible…?

Karma

Chapter Five

Ben sat on a park bench, scuffing his feet on the cement. He felt his head lolling down, and tried to keep himself awake. It was very late by now, and still his band hadn't cared enough to come look for him. He sighed looking through the park, and remembering how the Gypsy had given him the promise of a blessing…. a promise that he'd find the perfect person. Had she been lying?

He shook away the thoughts, and stood up, walking towards the inner most part of the park. Sitting on one of the colorful swings, it's seat colored a deep red, he began to move his body back and forth, letting the wind gently caress his worries and fears away.

"Excuse me?" a small voice called out.

Ben stopped, and stood up from his seat on the swing. Looking over to where the sound had come from, he spotted a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair, and beautiful sapphire eyes. Her skin shone pale in the moonlight, and a short skirt helped show off a nice set of legs. A cute baggy t-shirt with a picture of Captain America on the front seemed to be her shirt of choice for the night.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Ben spoke, feeling his heart leap to his throat.

"The caramel haired girl spoke softly, she couldn't have been more than nineteen, "U-um, my names Kairie, and I wanted to know if you could help me… I've lost my glasses…" she looked down to the ground.

"Names Benatar…. And of course I'll elp you," he smiled.

The young girl had a smile the size of Kansas on her face. Quickly, but carefully, she grabbed the man's hand, "I…. I think I lost them over here somewhere…"

Rustling through the grass, eventually Ben came across a pair of dark red glasses, and picked them up, cleaning off the lenses. Once they looked nice he called to the young woman, "Kairie! I believe I've found your glasses!"

The young woman smiled taking the glasses and putting them on. They framed her eyes so well, making them sparkle in the moonlight, "Oh thank you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around the other snuggling her face into his neck. Ben suddenly felt his cheeks heat up and wrapped his own arms around her waist, and rested his head atop hers.

The band had been searching for Ben for the past couple of hours. Puff was ready to call it quits, while DeeJay kept reassuring everyone that Ben would be back in the morning, probably after a fun night with one of their fans.

Axel, at that notion felt her anger boil in the pit of her stomach. She let out a low growl, and looked towards the park.

"The pussy's probably spinning himself on the merry-go-round or something…" Axel stated, casually walking towards that way.

It was then that they spotted Benatar and the caramel haired girl hugging. Axel froze, seeing that the two looked so happy together…. So…

She didn't know how to explain it.

"Yo! Dickface! Time to get back to the bus you Cock-licker!" she tried to make him sound as gay as possible, but merely succeeded in making herself look like an asshole in return.

The girl blushed a deep red at the comment, and pulled away from Benatar much to his displeasure. The saddened face on the man was something she couldn't stand to see….

"Umm, here's my number…. Call me alright?" she smiled taking a pen from her pocket, and then his hand in hers before neatly scribbling her number down on his hand.

Benatar blushed, "R-really!?" he could feel his heart beating in his ears.

"Yeah… good night Ben-Ben," she smiled before blowing the man a kiss, "See you tomorrow,"

He watched as she ran out of sight and then looked at his hand. Her neat handwriting sprawled over his fingers like perfect scriptures. If he could have described it any other way, it was as if the hand was the canvas, and the lettering was the masterpiece, that even Leonardo Divincci himself couldn't have even made better.

Balling up his hand, he held it close to his chest, and let out a soft sight.

"Whoa! Did you really get her number!? Lemme' see!" Puff exclaimed.

"N-no! It's mine!" Ben felt himself blush again.

"Come on midget, leave the poor man alone," DeeJay stood up in defense.

Axel however remained quiet. She couldn't believe that… that… THAT HUSSY… would just walk forward and over to her like that only to give Ben her number, and then leave like it never happened. Only that whore…!

She let out a low growl, "Let's just get back to the bus…"

Everyone but Benatar felt tired that night, Benatar less so because of the chance encounter between him and Kairie. The way he saw it, he could happily never sleep again as long as he saw the angel that had visited him last night… his heart soared as his eyes began to flutter shut, in hopes to see her in his dream.

Axel on the other hand felt sleep tug at her, but still couldn't stomach the thought of that bitch being around them. As far as she was concerned, if Axel had to she'd kick the other girl's ass.

She tossed over to the other side on her top bunk, glancing out the bus window. She slammed her fist into it, causing the glass to shatter.

"The fuuuuuuck!?" a sleepy groan came from Puff.

"Shit midget! Was that you?" DeeJay seemed to shoot up out of bed.

"It came from above me." Ben stated.

Axel looked to the window and cursed as the crimson fluid ran quickly down her fist, "Sorry that was my bad… I'll fix it later,"

"Oh, alright then," Puff shrugged before flopping down into bed and passing out again.

DeeJay stayed poised as he was for a moment before laying down, "Alright, try to be more careful,"

Ben had gotten up out of his bed to look at Axel. It looked as though the young female had curled her body up into a small ball, and was shaking. Ben panicked, trying to turn the other over.

"Are you alright!? Axel, talk to me!" Ben pleaded, before noticing the blood.

"What the fuck do you want…?" Axel growled.

He touched the swollen skin on Axel's arm, seeing her flinch. A soft look crossed over Ben's face as he reached over and under the other, scooping her up and gently carrying her over to the tiny bathroom of the bus. Axel was shaking, probably from shock.

Grabbing a cold cloth, and turning on the light, Ben looked over the wounds, seeing deep cuts, and some glass still sticking out of her fist and up her arm. He removed each piece, earning a hiss from Axel with each piece's removal. After that was done, he put the cool rag over the burning flesh wounds, and let the soft material soak up the crimson rivers flowing from her arm.

Caramel orbs stared into green ones, and for a moment Axel felt her heart soar. The gentle caress of the others caring administrations made the moment so clear… so perfect… so…

"I think I know what's wrong with me," Axel spoke softly.

"There's a lot wrong with you," joked Ben.

Axel flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt ya' feelins…" Ben frowned, now taking out some Neosporin cream and rubbing it onto many of the cuts and scrapes.

"Nah, I know I'm messed up," a soft chuckle left her lips.

"Not really, you're just unique, something I've always admired in you," Ben took a piece of gauze wrap and carefully wrapped each piece around the cuts and gashes, before gently tying it off.

"You… admire me…?" Axel laughed confused.

"Yeah, you always went to the beat of yer' own drum," those sandy orbs looked at her again.

Why were they so captivating? Why did she care? Why the fuck did he have to-, "I suppose I always have,"

Ben nodded, "I-…. I hope you think of us as friends Axel… you're… always so mean to me," he said half-heartedly, he looked hurt.

"Ahh, um… jeeze' well…. You see… it's a bro thing… you're supposed to pick on your bros ya know?" Axel defended her unjustifiable mean streak towards Ben.

Ben's face lit up, that brilliant smile shining through, "Really? Well, that's a relief!"

"Um, yeah… well…" she stuttered a bit.

"It's getting late, need help to bed?" offered Ben, extending a hand.

Axel smirked standing up, "Do I look like a weak little bitch to you?"

As they both walked back to their bunks, Benatar gave a sly smile towards the other, "Oh Axel, you really don't want me to answer that,"


End file.
